Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)
Shield Bug? I would like to submit a bug related to Dawnguard. I have an Ebony Shield of Dwindling Flame and one time, while I was traveling through the Soul Cairn, the texture when it was equipped disappeared! I dropped it, and it disappeared, too. I then reloaded an autosave, exited the Soul Cairn, and went to Windhelm. After I bought items from the blacksmith and improved a newly found Daedric bow, the texture reappeared. I was using the latest patch on the Xbox 360. Whenever I try to open up the Item or Magic menu in Skyrim, it immediatly crashes to my desktop. Does anyone have a solution? NPCs turning and sliding NPCs in my game are either turning in place or sliding in random directions. This has even caused some deaths in Markarth. They can still be talked to but will only move if I use Unrelenting Force on them in witch case they will attack and if yeilded will resume spinning in place or sliding.XxB1ood1inesxx (talk) 00:00, September 4, 2012 (I can confirm that this is happening on the XBox 360 platform. Unable to find a solution on the internet -SocializedOne) Ice Wraith Teeth I have completed the Miscellaneous Quest to find 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise in Riften yet it's still in my Miscellaneous Quest menu. I recieved the reward and she thanks me again each time I talk to her now, yet the quest is still listed there to be completed. Also, reguarding NPC's following you through doors when they speak to you, it's happened to me in Whiterun before where Belethor was talking to me when I left his shop and he travelled with me through the door and his shop went from being open to locked and remained locked, even after waiting for several days (so I reloaded the game to an earlier time), effectively preventing me from shopping there ever again. djAMPnz 10:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Farkas keeps following me since the start of the mission Purity I have the same exact bug that was described in the bugs list, but it's even worse because Farkas follows me everywhere in the world. I have already tried to get in jail and serve my time but there he was waiting me outside. Also i have run for over half an hour straight in the world to get far enough, but everytime he runs back to me. I am playing the ps3 version and my character is decent ( at level 40+ ) so I would like to solve this bug. Thanks in advance! 12:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Invisible Chair in Breezehome with Hearthfire download There is an invisable seat in the Alchemy / Child Bedroom in Breezehome after the installion of Hearthfire. K12T6 (talk) 17:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) House of Horrors Problem (PS3) While roaming around Markarth I ran into the NPC who allows me to start the House of Horrors quest. I agree to help him explore the abandoned house, but every time I try to follow him inside my game gets stuck on the loading screen and I'm forced to quit the game. Even when choosing to quit the game it actaully seems to reset my system instead of simply exiting. So I'm just wondering is anyone else has had this problem or knows how to fix it? Enchanting table (PS3)/ Farkas quests(PS3) I notice now that whenever i see an enchanting table it is glowing bright blue. Only the top of the table is glowing and not the rest but its really bright. I have noticed this on all but some tables but it is really inconsistent and random. Also any quest with Farkas results in him trying to open dialogue with me whenever possible making it very hard to finish any of his quests. Even if i leave the cavern or whatever he still tries to open dialogue even when i am forced to try and get into place that he cant get into somehow he follows me still. I was amazed when i did the Sheogorath and somehow he also made it into pelagious' mind as well! So i wabbajacked him. any help on this bug would be GREATLY appreciated. Bug I started a new game and when I got the part where the dragon is supposed to crash down and "save" me from getting headless... it never did, it just kept flying around making it impossible to continue. Has anyone else experienced this ? (I'm playing on my PC. ) 23:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Ashtaria This seems to happen every now and then, usually when starting a new character after playing on an old character first, and not shutting the game down first. I believe restarting the game and loading the save should fix it, otherwise you'll probably just have to re-create your character from scratch. Do this before anything else after restarting the game, and you should be fine. 12:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Negative Shout Cooldown Displayed I don't know if people actually read these, but I am having the problem of all my shout times being shown as a random negative number. the shout cooldown itself is uneffected as far as I can tell. this is mainly an asthetic problem, but I would appriciate any help I can get. Volsung Duplication Lakeview Manor Basement The Volsung Mask duplicates on the mannequin in the basement of Lakeview Manor. How I accomplished this is unclear but I will list the recent activity leading up to the discovery. This was discovered while playing on Xbox 360. -Placed Volsung on the mannequin, organizing house in preparation for Dragonborn. -Later came back into the basement and removed Volsung and placed two other articles of clothing, neither of which were headgear. -After going around for about an hour moving things I noticed that Volsung was still on the mannequin. I opened my inventory to make sure that I didnt just forget it but it was in my inventory. So I proceed to take Volsung and the exited and reentered the basement. Volsung was once again on the mannequin. I am not sure at the moment if Volsung will duplicate on other mannequins but I will test to make sure, weather they do or don't. Bash bug While going through the Dawnguard I noticed that when I used a crossbow, sometimes bashing would cause the game to think I had fired a bolt and apply the appropriate damage, without using the bolt. I had added it to the crossbow page, but recently I noticed a similar effect while using a shield. When I bash with the shield occasionally it will act as if I had attacked with my sword in the other hand. Whatever is causing this, apparently doing a bash may cause the damage of whatever the other "trigger" should do. Should this be added here, or should the Crossbow and Shield just have individual bugs listed on them? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 07:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) In storm cloak main quest to take hire run, the new jarl wouldn't walk up to take part, and could've gain the surrender of the old jarl. Quest failed but still progressed to talk to Ulfric. However, when trying to get married he is a guest and again doesn't walk up to sit down and can't progress with the ceremony. NPC is badly bugged on PS3. New Exploit Well I found an exploit and I'm pretty sure no one found it before. Basically what it does is that you will have a ton of health, magicka and stamina without the need to wear enchanted items. By a ton I mean at least 125000. I think. I didnt explore it in depth yet. 1. With the Fortify Restoration Exploit, make at least one enchantment with the Fortify Alchemy perk. It must be very high, like 900 000 000% or something like that. 2. Make some Fortify Enchantment potions with your Alchemy gear(s). 3. Drink your Fortify Enchantment potion. Repeat when the effects are over. 4. Now enchant some items with Fortify Magicka, Restoration and Stamina with a Grand Soul Gem. 5. Enchant other items with the same perks BUT with a Petty Soul Gem. This time your items must not be in the same category as you did with those enchanted with a Grand Soul Gem, because you will need to wear them all at once. 6. Wear your Grand Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 7. Wear your Petty Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 8. Now REMOVE your Grand Soul Gem items. Quit your inventory. 9. Now REMOVE you Petty Soul Gem items. Quit you inventory. Here you go, your Magicka, Health and Stamina bars are now really high. They should have a slash along with them. I mean, if you now have 262345 Health then it should be like 262345/. DO NOT PUT ANY ITEMS WITH A FORTIFY THESE 3 THINGS, OR THE BUG WILL BE CANCELLED AND YOU WILL NEED TO DO IT AGAIN. HeavenlyBliss (talk) 02:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC)HeavenlyBliss More Difficult Gameplay (360) When playing Skyrim on the Xbox 360, it is possible for the weakest enemies (ones you could normally kill in one hit) to become much more difficult to beat. It's as though you and all of your skills are back at level one. Changes in sneaking and combat skills are more easily noticable. I've noticed that this can happen when you sign in to your profile after starting up the game, if you switch profiles at the title screen, or (much less often) if you've just started up the game. A simple fix for this bug is to save and load again. (loading a previous save doesn't always work) It may also fix itself when switching areas, but not always. It also seems that this bug can be used as an exploit. Loading a game on another profile with a character who has high skills and then exiting to the title screen and switching to another profile with a weaker character can have your character act as though he/she has the skills of the stronger character. This can cause gameplay to be much easier. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Alteration Ritual Spell Bug (Can't Complete) I would like to submit a bug for the Alteration Ritual Spell quest given by tolfdir in which i cannot give him the heartscales. there is no dialogue option to do so. I have obtained the Heart Fangs but whenever i go to Tolfdir in order to turn them in, there is no dialogue option to do so. I cleared the dungeon and got the dagger, first time i cleared that dungeon i believe, went to kill a dragon, suceeded, then slashed at it's bones a few times witht the dagger, and obtained some heart scales, after i absorbed it's soul. fast traveled to the college, couldn't turn them in. Dropped them, talked to him again, still no luck. Killed another dragon, looted it, obtained the scales, rinse, rinse, repeat, stll no luck. I even sold him the scales to no avail. has anyone else run into this?? In the meantime i am completing other quests for him. PS3 15:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Eureka!! I believe i have found the answer. Before i began to work on this quest i reset my alretation skill witht the new legendary option. hopefully once i get it back to 90 this quest will fix itself 16:09, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Change to Wearing Two sets of Armour The exploit of Wearing two armours is reversed. Wear the armour you want to see the last time you are arrested.(confirmed, and pissed that I had to do it twice) Female hair on male character? I found a bug on the Xbox 360 version of Skyrim. I have Hearthfire and Dawnguard installed. I had a female save and, after a week, went onto an old male character save. His hair was the colour it was before, yet it was the style of the female save! is it possible to fix this? 12:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC)